


Change of Plans

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro Valentine's 2018 [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: “Okay. Can you help me then?”“Help...you.”“Yeah. With the tie.” Taiga raised an eyebrow and a fist with the tie and waved it for a moment.“Oh!” Kuroko said and made himself jump. Taiga raised his eyebrow even higher.





	Change of Plans

Taiga hated ties.

They were weird, he didn’t understand how they made anyone look better at all. It was just a piece of overpriced fabric hanging from your neck. They were tight and uncomfortable and Kagami felt like he was suffocating every time he wore them.

And most of all they were _impossible_ to tie.

Well at least to him. He didn’t know how Kuroko could do it just in a few moves of his nimble fingers. He always used the excuse of having experience due to his middle school uniform but Kagami called bullshit. This was witchcraft.

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” Taiga snapped finally and grabbed the stupid thing. He dropped it over his shoulder and grabbed his phone.

He contemplated calling Alex and giving her a piece of his mind about the tie, actually about the whole damn outfit, but he decided against it and just googled how to tie ties for idiots.

He didn’t need to have Alex’s shrieking voice in his ear on their fifth anniversary.

Taiga signed and looked up some videos, but they all looked overly complicated.

He wanted to forgo this...all of this. He just wanted to cook a nice dinner and maybe watch a movie. But _nooooo_.

When Alex (and Tatsuya by extension) learned that his and Kuroko’s anniversary was coming up, or more like when they heard what were his plans he was immediately shot down, berated and dragged off to shopping.

Hence the tie. And the suit, and the shoes and damn even a waistcoat? Kagami never even wore one before and it was a weird feeling.

He tried to argue that he didn’t need such fancy new clothes for a home dinner, but Tatsuya merely shook his head, took out his phone and dialed a quick call.

It was Kise.

And when Kise heard about Kagami’s plans he sounded well, _scandalized_.

So the next day Kagami got an email from Kise where he explained he used his supermodel powers and got them a reservation at a new fancy restaurant and even attached a link.

Kagami’s jaw hit the floor when he opened it and watched the promotional video. He wondered if this was supposed to be a restaurant or the emperor’s dining room.

Either way...it was so _not_ their style.

He was about to write Kise back that he just couldn’t accept it, but something stopped him and he pondered it a bit.

Alex and Tatsuya went through the trouble of picking new clothes for him, it would be a waste to just keep them in the closet now.

And Kise...as much as he was annoying he was a good friend and wanted to make them happy in his own Kise way.

And Taiga could appreciate that.

And he also wanted to make Kuroko happy. As much as awfully sappy that sounded.

And besides….maybe they were right. It was their fifth anniversary and it did kind of feel special. They could do something special for that day as well.

So Kagami got off his ass, wore the suit and made sure the reservations were printed and ready.

But there was one thing he couldn’t do.

“I can’t tie it.” He called out resigned as he dropped the phone on the couch.

There was a quiet chuckle from the other room.

“Ha, ha. Very funny, get your ass here and help me.”

“Just a moment.” Kuroko’s voice said and Kagami narrowed his eyes at the empty doorway.

 And then in a matter of seconds he saw a mop of blue hair.

Or more like it wasn’t a mop now, but a nicely slicked back hairdo. Taiga didn’t know when Tetsuya learned to do it, but he must have had some tips from Kise.

Unless Kise got into their apartment through a window or something. That would be very _un_ desired.

Kuroko visibly paused in the doorway when he saw Kagami and Taiga went rigid. Then he gave him a once over and he fidgeted.

He hoped he wasn’t blushing too much.

Kagami understood Kuroko got taken aback, because he haven’t seen the new suit (since Taiga was able to smuggle it just yesterday), but he was just...standing there...and staring.

Oh no, was it tacky or something?

“H-hey? You okay?” Kuroko blinked and looked Kagami straight in the eyes. It always made Taiga shiver a bit.

“Yes.” Kuroko said slowly and a bit as if he was unsure himself what he was agreeing to.

“Okay. Can you help me then?”

“Help...you.”

“Yeah. With the tie.” Taiga raised an eyebrow and a fist with the tie and waved it for a moment.

“Oh!” Kuroko said and made himself jump. Taiga raised his eyebrow even higher.

Kuroko made his way to Kagami and for some reason he looked stiff. He took the silk, red tie, stood on his toes to wrap it around Kagami’s collar.

He started tying the knot under his chin, but his hands weren’t a sure as they were usually. He fumbled two times and what was even stranger avoided looking at Kagami.

Taiga was getting worried something was off and was about to grab Kuroko’s hands and still them and ask what was going on.

But Kuroko stopped himself, paused and looked up at Kagami.

“What? You act weir-hmpfmgmf.” It was the truth when he says that the kiss came out of nowhere.

It knocked the breath out of Kagami’s lungs and for a moment he wasn’t able to react and let Kuroko continue.

When oxygen finally hit his brain he grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and gripped them with the intent of pushing him away.

Instead he kissed back.

 _Damn it._ He thought briefly and then when he finally remembered what were they doing he pushed Tetsuya away.

They both panted heavily and as they stared at each other. Kagami felt confused. Not that he hated when Kuroko kissed him randomly, but he rarely did it so....persistently.

When his breath was getting under control, Kagami’s gaze fell on a clock on the wall and he sighed.

He looked down at Kuroko, and he only now noticed how wide his eyes were and how his whole face was flushed.

He recognized that redness, but he wasn’t able to react when Tetsuya suddenly pressed a palm to Kagami’s crotch.

“Wowowowow.” Taiga sputtered and felt a shiver. Tetsuya pushed him forward and Kagami’s hips hit the back of the couch.

“Wait, wait, wait.” He babbled and grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders again to stop him. Kuroko’s mouth fell open slightly, but he was still piercing him with his gaze.

“Are- I mean.” He stuttered and licked his lips.

“It’s fine.” Tetsuya said in a horse, quiet voice and continued stroking his hand over Kagami’s crotch.

“But!” Kagami squeaked when Kuroko pressed his thumb just over the outline of the hardness in his pants. When did _that_ happen?! Curse Kuroko and his sneaky, magic hands.

Kuroko ran his fingers over the outline from bottom to top and then pressed his palm firmly over it.

Kagami whined and looked at the clock and then back at Kuroko.

“We’ll be _late_.” He finally choked out when Kuroko was nuzzling his neck.

Tetsuya looked over his shoulder at the clock and then back at Kagami and gave him a small smile.

“I’ll be quick.”

“Wai-” Kagami tried to stop Kuroko from sinking to the floor, but his knees already hit the fluffy carpet under their feet.

Kagami held his breath when Kuroko just merely stared at his crotch. He was about to say something, because it was making him feel self-conscious, but then Kuroko started unclasping his belt and unzipping his pants.

Kagami wanted to move, but he was pressed to the couch in such a way, that if he’d move even more back he would topple over it.

“ _Tetsuya_.” He tried to argue again. It’s not that the was _completely_ opposed to it, but they would be late if they didn’t leave in about five minutes.

Kuroko paused for a moment and looked up at Kagami. Taiga could feel how he was hesitating and waiting for him to tell him no.

Kagami licked his lips.

“I just....We _should_ go.”

Kuroko just tilted his head.

“I mean.” He continued and blushed. “I mean when we get back we can do whatever you w-want okay?”

Kuroko closed his eyes and then opened them and he looked quite...disappointed.

Oh screw this.

“Okay, but _really_ be quick!” Kagami blistered and looked away, but he thought he saw that annoying quirk of lips on Kuroko’s face. Whatever.

Tetsuya stopped Kagami’s hips when he tried to shrug of his pants and boxers. He opened the fly of his pants just enough so he could get into his underwear and opened the flaps by gently peeling them with his fingers and Kagami’s erection sprung out as if it was just waiting for it.

There was something more embarrassing (as much as it was exciting) to be fully clothed and be doing this in their living room. For some reason it felt a lot more...salacious than if they’d were both naked and in bed.

Kagami was just staring at the image as if it never happened to him before, and he was begging to feel lightheaded. He wanted to warn Tetsuya to not get his new suit dirty but of course he wasn’t able to say anything when Kuroko’s tongue darted out and pressed gently the head.

It was minimal contact, but it was like a small electric shock and Kagami shivered all over.

Tetsuya closed his mouth in a kiss and then slid the head into his mouth.

Kagami shifted a bit to get more comfortable as Tetsuya ran his tongue over the head in an almost loving care.

Kagami made a strangled noise in the back of his throat when he felt how it bumped inside Kuroko’s mouth, over his palate and cheeks.

Kuroko hummed and closed his eyes, his light eyelashes fanning over the dark blush on his cheeks.

He finally pulled off of Kagami’s erection, gasping a little for air.

Tetsuya gripped Kagami in his hand and gave him a pump and then another one for good measure, before he pressed his lips in a series of kisses over the length from bottom to top, until he arrived at the head and slipped it again into his mouth.

Kagami sighed and put one hand on the side of Kuroko’s head and then slipped it through his hair, effectively messing up his new hairdo.

He didn't care. And for the looks of it, how Kuroko just closed his eyes and moved his head slowly, he didn’t either.

Kagami bit his lips when Kuroko hollowed his cheeks out and then he felt his other hand slip inside his boxers.

Kagami knew what was coming so he braced himself for a moment and then when Kuroko squeezed his balls gently he let go and came with a quiet curse.

He panted and stared at Kuroko cleaned him up and then tucking him back inside his boxers. He didn’t bother to zip his pants up when he stood up though.

Kagami didn’t have much time to move away in his post-coitial bliss when Kuroko tucked himself under his chin.

Kagami grunted and wrapped his arms around Kuroko basically on instinct.

He sighed and let his heart calm down as it beat wildly over his and Kuroko’s chests.

“Well.” He said and then cleared his throat. “Now you’ve done it.”

“Hm?” Kuroko murmured and nuzzled closer into the crook of Kagami’s neck. He was able to reach that far since Taiga slumped and was half sitting, half leaning against the back of the couch. He sounded almost sleepy.

“We’re late you little shit.” Kagami wanted to come of reprimanding, but he probably just sounded gruff and mildly annoyed. At least that's how he sounded to himself.

“Okay.” He nudged the unmoving Kuroko. “Time to go.”

Kuroko made a weak noise of protest. Kagami sighed.

“Hay. I said we could do whatever you wanted when we come back and I mean it. Now let’s go.” He said and nudged him again.

Kuroko sighed and stretched a bit in Kagami’s arms and Taiga was certain he would be moving away.

But Kuroko just learned to Kagami’s ear and whispered.

“Let’s cancel.”

At first Kagami thought he heard wrong. Then he thought Kuroko was joking. But he wasn’t moving and he was clearly waiting for Kagami’s response.

“You serious?” He said and finally grabbed Kuroko by the shoulders and put some distance between them so he could look him in the eye.

“Yes.” Kuroko said and blinked slowly. His cheeks were still rosy albeit less than before, as were his lips.

He looked really pretty.

Kagami sighed.

“Are you _really_ sure?” Kagami asked suspiciously.

“Yes.” Kuroko said with a nod.

“Kise got us the reservations.” He paused chewing his lip. “It would be a waste.”

Kuroko gave him a small smile.

“Are you implying you didn’t ask him for two reservations; one now and one for later?”

“Ugh. H-how do you know?” It was true. Kagami planned on taking Kuroko to the restauration in a few months for Kuroko’s birthday.

“Because I know you. And I know Kise-kun.” Kuroko said simply.

Kagami eyed him suspiciously.

“I didn’t cook anything.”

“That’s okay. We can order pizza.”

Kagami snorted and hung his head with another sigh.

“And what we’ll be even doing huh?”

Kuroko tilted his head to the side.

“Why are you so hell bent on this? I know you don’t really enjoy places like these. And I am not particularly a big fan either.”

It was true. What Kagami wanted was to cook something nice for the two of them, then maybe watch a movie and then maybe...do some other stuff. He didn’t really feel like going out a few weeks prior and from what Kuroko showed he didn’t either. He agreed though when Kagami presented him with the reservations, and he even looked mildly excited.

“I uh, I just thought it would be nice. It’s our fifth and I thought we could do something special and maybe different.”

Kuroko gave him a warm smile which made Kagami’s face glow.

“I-”

“You don’t need anything special because you think what you have is special already yeah I know it, spare me the embarrassing pep talk.” Kagami said with a grimace.

“Actually I wanted to say that I am flattered.”

“Oh. And?”

“And that your plan would work out if not for…” He trailed off and Kagami saw how a blush stole over his features.

Kagami would tease him if he wasn’t embarrassed himself. Maybe he should burn the suit.

“The _tie_ you mean?”

“Yes. That’s what I mean.” Kuroko said and went silent.

“So.”

“So.”

“Will you cancel?” He asked and looked over to the clock. “Seems we are pretty late anyway.”

Kagami contemplated for a moment and then reached for his phone which was laying abandoned on one couch cushion. He quickly canceled the their reservation and hung up.

He threw the phone back to the couch.

“There. Now.” He said and lifted Kuroko up by supporting his knees. “I asked a question earlier.”

Kuroko looked puzzled.

“I asked what we were going to do?”

“Oh. Well, I have a few ideas.”

“Oh really.”

“Yes, really.” Kuroko said and Kagami started walking with him to the bedroom.

“Does it involve pizza?”

Kuroko rolled his eyes.

“Maybe. If you want. You’re _so good_ with phones.”

Kagami sighed in mock suffering.

“That’s what I get for putting up with you for five years.”

“It hasn’t been five years.” Kuroko pointed out while laughing when Kagami dumped him on the bed and he bounced.

“You know what I mean.” Kagami said as he joined him there.

“I do.” Kuroko said before he closed his eyes and he let Taiga kiss him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2: anniversary. Also what it says on the tin bc im terrible lmao.  
> inspired by the series where knb boys are in suits, specifically [kagami](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DFjDakcUAAA02uC.jpg) bc come on
> 
> also i was tagging this on tumblr and wanted to write the word fluff but was thinking of the word smut and i came up with smuff and I feel like that could be a legit word


End file.
